Shadows
by ThatOneMoron
Summary: "If I'd disappear,would you look for me?""No way!"That would seem to be the last conversation Kagami would have with his lover. Years later,Kagami is haunted by the past and can't get his life together.When he suddenly meets the bluenette again,he doesn't remember him or about their he the same Kuroko he once was?What will the future bring?DemonstuffEDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Uhm.. Had this random fanfic idea bothering me, so decided to start it~ Uhm.. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review if you find it interesting- or something..! cx xD**

 **P.S. It's rated M because of swearing and later content cx**

 **P.S.S. I kinda finished and posted this when I was drunk, so sorry to those who read it back then. I've finally come around to making small changes that, I believe, will make it better later on. And less half-assed xD Sooo! Please enjoy! And please let me know what you think xP**

"If I'd.. disappear, would you look for me?" Kuroko stared blankly at the milkshake in his hand before taking a small sip.

Kagami couldn't help, but to stare at the teal-head in silence for a long couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. "..No way! What kind of cheesy things are you thinking about anyway?" He knew Kuroko could be quite random, but this definitely caught him off guard.

"Ah.. Just something I heard, doesn't really matter." Kuroko said in his usual monotone demeanour, although he seemed a bit disappointed.

Kagami felt a slight tingle in his heart, he didn't really mean to hurt him. Kagami took a deep breath before opening his stupid mouth once again. "I mean, I really wouldn't look for you. 'Cause I'm your light, it wouldn't make sense for you to leave my side. Even if you did, as my shadow, I know you'll always return to my side." He blurted out, looking away. He tried his best to hide the embarrassment in his voice and his, definitely, super read face.

A heavy silence fell over them as soon as he closed his mouth. A silence that seemed to last forever as they made their way down the nearly empty street. Ahh.. He felt like shit now, he definitely messed that up didn't he? He was unable to even glance over at the bluenette as he stabbing himself mentally, over and over again. When the bluenette suddenly decided to break the silence.

"…Who's being cheesy now?" He muttered silently, making Kagami look over at him almost automatically. Kuroko was pouting slightly, blushing madly. How adorable.

"Shut up" Kagami said, as every other word in the whole world had for some reason flown out of his mind.

"Bakagami" Kuroko said, a small trace of amusement in his voice.

Kagami chuckled, letting them pass on to a comfortable silence. He slipped his hand around Kuroko's in a gentle manner as he slowed down his pace. "Kuroko" He muttered, making the bluenette turn to him. He slowly leaned closer to the bluenette, as his eyes fluttered shut he soon felt their lips brushing gently against each other. It wasn't much, literally just a light peck. But it was enough to make his cheeks burn up.

As soon as he leaned away again he felt the cold hand he was holding.. vanish.. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. Cold, empty space.

"Kuroko.?" He tried not to let his voice start trembling, not to panic. "Where did you go.?" He questioned, his voice traveling through completely empty air. He reached his arms out, searching for something, anything to get a hold of. When out of nowhere, shimmering eyes appeared in the darkness. Right in front of him.

 **~ -* ~(=~=)~ * - ~**

Kagami's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. He was trembling. This surely had to be the worst way to wake up. He tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. Trying to relax his body to stop the trembling. "Hah.." He put a hand to his lips, it felt real this time too.

That was.. Their last conversation, after that small kiss they had walked to Kagami's place together. Grasped by a heavy, icy silence that just wouldn't let go. Kagami should've understood that something was up with Kuroko, especially after he witnessed how Kuroko acted when they got inside. He seemed to be in heat, to say the least. Kagami really should've stopped him and had a proper conversation instead of going with the flow of it all.

Rattle. Thump.

What?

He got out of bed, almost falling from the dizziness caused by all the blood that rushed to his head. When that calmed down he made his way to the living room to check out the noise. It was her. Sakura.

She was putting her things into that bag. Packing?

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he rubbed the back of his head, his voice was kind of husky as he'd just woken up.

She looked up at him, those brown eyes almost seeming pitiful. "I can't do this anymore" She said, brushing her dark hair away from her pale face.

"Can't do what?" Kagami frowned, he was too sleepy to deal with something like this.

"This.." She traced off, picking up the last pile of clothes that had been dumped by the bag. "This- You!" She exclaimed, as she, pretty much, threw the clothes into the bag and sipped it shut.

"Me?" Oh, not this again, he had been so sure it'd work out with her.

"Yeah you! You- are so-!" She seemed to have a hard time figuring out what to say. "You can cook and clean. And you're good at sports, which are all great of course, but- You're better than me at house chores, and you can't go a day without talking about that guy. And I-"

This again. It was always the same.

"Don't." He ordered, cutting her of. "Don't bring him up in this. It's not fair, I lost him and you kno-"

"That happened years ago! You need to get over it already!"

Kagami knew that. Of course he did. Kuroko was gone, he disappeared eight years ago, but Kagami just couldn't leave it behind.

"Just go. Leave." He muttered silently, he was too tired for this. He already knew exactly how it was going to end, there was no need fighting. There was only one result.

"Fine then!" She shouted picking up her bag, throwing her knew at him before stomping out. Her voice was trembling.

Why couldn't it last for once.?

"Daddy?" A small voice sounded from the bedroom-hallway.

"I'm sorry Ryuuji, were we too loud?" Kagami asked, turning to his son.

Ryuuji shook his head slightly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Did she leave?"

"Yes" Kagami said, smiling apologetically. He had to get a mother figure for his son, he couldn't do this on his own.

"Good, I didn't like her!" The boy exclaimed, grinning at his father.

"That's not very nice." Kagami couldn't help, but to chuckle as he spoke. "Now, go brush your teeth. Maybe I'll make something special for breakfast."

"Okay!" The boy quickly darted to the bathroom, hopefully he'd be able to get it done by himself for today.

After that Kagami made some pancakes, and returned to his usual schedule. Pondering over it wouldn't do anyone good. After eating together with Ryuuji he dressed him and got them both ready to head out. They spent the day together in the zoo, then headed to a street court to play some basketball. Which Ryuuji loved already at such an early age of four, although he could barely dunk the ball. When some hours had passed by they went to a family restaurant to eat dinner before heading home. Hopefully it would get Ryuuji's thoughts off the morning's scene.

When they got back home Kagami left Ryuuji to play on his own for a while, as he took some time for himself to read the paper. God, he felt mature doing that, for some weird reason.

'15th victim fallen to mysterious coma-like state!'

..First it was Hyuuga, then Koganei.. This time it was Tatsuya. Normally it probably wouldn't be all that weird for people to fall into coma like this, but there were fifteen victims within one month. There were no common illnesses or anything, there was only one thing. Basketball. More accurately, every single one of the victims had been members of Seirin or a team that had been playing against it. Why was that? What was it? Could Ryuuji end up like that too?

Kagami shook his head, then continued reading. Looking for something that could, maybe give him something on Kuroko. It was weird, he was at the guy's funeral, but he still couldn't accept it. How could he? His body was never found, and no frikin' family was present. There had to be something going on back then.

Kagami took his phone from the small table by the couch. He couldn't help, but heave a sigh, now he had to start relying on others again. What a pain.

"Ryuuji, how do you feel about Auntie Riko coming over?"

 **~ -* (~=u=)~ * - ~**

Kagami glanced at his clock, 6.30(pm). It was about time she came over. Kagami took a final look in the mirror, fixed his hair and jacket quickly before ruffling Ryuuji's dark-red hair.

"I'll ask you one more time. Are you really okay staying with Auntie Riko tonight?" He asked smiling softly.

"Yees!" Ryuuji shouted, raising his arms, gesturing for his father to pick him up. So Kagami did.

It didn't take long before they heard a knock on the door, Kagami couldn't have carried Ryuuji around for more than five minutes. He put Ryuuji down on the floor as he walked over to open the door. Ryuuji following close behind.

"Hey Ryuuji! Bakagami." Riko grinned at Ryuuji, ruffling his hair as she made her way in.

"Doggy!" Ryuuji exclaimed as he noticed Nigou behind Riko, completely ignoring her.

"..You brought that thing.." Kagami took a few steps back, it wasn't like he was still scared of it, but he just couldn't bring himself to like it. Especially not when he'd become So.. Enormous gotten such huge (probably terribly sharp too) teeth..

"Well, of course. It's not like I can leave him alone"

"..Whatever" Kagami sighed lightly, it's not like he could start sulking about it when it made Ryuuji so happy. "There's supper in the fridge, and I've cleaned the guestroom. So, make yourself at home." He said, patting his pockets to make sure he hadn't forgotten something before crouching down by his son. "Good night, I'll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow, remember that daddy loves you" Ryuuji hugged him tightly, replying with a silent 'Good night, love you too daddy.'

"Ryuuji, take this and go inside with Nigou" Riko said, handing Ryuuji the thing's leash. To which she got an excited 'yes', before the boy rushed inside, abandoning Kagami. "To think he's four years old already" She said, smiling warmly until Ryuuji had turned the corner and was completely out of sight. Then she turned to face Kagami, giving him a cold smile. "What's this Bakagami? Letting such a good girl go just like that huh?"

Ah.. Goddammit. "Well, it was better for her to go." Kagami said, mostly to reassure himself tho. It' not like he was able to fall properly in love with her anyway, even though he cared a lot about her.

"You can't say that. She cared about Ryuuji, and had a great personality!" She barked, hitting the back of Kagami's head. "I was positive it was going to last this time, now I even lost money." She grumbled a bit, crossing her arms over her chest. -Wait, what was that?!

"You were betting?! What the hell?! How long have you been doing that?!" Kagami could feel every inch of his body burning up. How could they act like that?!

"Since number four, or was it three?" She smiled mockingly. "It's a fun game, you should try. It really spices up the days."

Damn it all.

 **~ -* (~=w=)~ * - ~**

After what felt like an hour of bickering, which turned out to be ten minutes, Kagami realized he was running late for work. He worked five nights a week, from seven pm to four or five thirty am at a bar. It was the best arrangement to be able to spend most possible time with Ryuuji, though he didn't get much sleep, as he'd wake up with his son as often as he was able to.

After running like hell was brought upon him through the streets he finally arrived at the bar, no more than two minutes late. Still, he got a scolding from the manager before he could finally get to work.

This job wasn't what Kagami really had imagined when he was younger, but being haunted by nightmares periodically made a proper education impossible. He finally gave up when Ryuuji was brought to him, or found by his front door by Hyuuga. His parents didn't really accept an illegitimate child and wouldn't help cover his living expenses so Kagami had to find a well-paying job. Not that this was one of those. Still, Ryuuji was one of the best things that could possibly happen to Kagami at the time, as he was kind of driven into a corner.

However, the bar was a soothing place to be. There was rarely any trouble, and the customers were nice and always had something hilarious or interesting to tell. Tonight was a particularly slow night, and there were surprisingly few customers around, probably because of those weird coma-stuff going on.

A young-looking guy sat down by the desk, catching Kagami's attention.

"Good evening" Kagami greeted, with his best business smile. "Anything I can get you?"

"Hmm.. A beer, and for you?" The guy asked, looking over at a chair that Kagami could swear was empty.

"I'll have a beer too." The oh-so-familiar voice spoke, making Kagami freeze up. Could it really be?

With a small glance it became clear as day. Those round, gentle blue eyes. That light blue hair, those small lips, and that fair skin. It really was him.

"Kuroko..?" Kagami spoke, without really thinking. A frown taking the place of his former smile.

There was no way this could be real. Kagami had dreamed of this moment, but he wasn't prepared at all. Like, he had been gone for such a long time. Kagami was told he drowned. His dreams had been haunted by him. And now he was just, there. Right in front of him. How the hell was he supposed to react?!

The bluenette looked over at him, carefully studying his face for what felt like ever-lasting seconds before finally opening his mouth. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

…

What?

 **As I said earlier, I hope you enjoyed cx I'd like you to know that I want update it very soon, as I'm prioritizing another fanfic, just in case you'd like a continuation xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**So.. Here's a kinda short update xD I couldn't really leave this untouched any longer, so I found some time to write this chapter. Hopefully there will be more soon cx I hope you'll enjoy the chapter**

 **Oh and xXxPhantomxXx, I couldn't help but to laugh when I read your review. I felt really happy too, thanks for reading both of my fanfics, I hope they're enjoyable and worth reading xD**

 **13590anime, thanks a lot, I really hope it'll live up to your expectations. Thanks for reading! Cx**

 **One more thing! Please note that from here on out Kagami's(or whoever's pov it is) deeper thoughts and feelings or past events will be written in** _ **cursive cx**_

 **I hope youenjoy, and please leave a review and let me know what you think~! x3**

 _Kagami could still remember the warmth of Kuroko's frail body within his embrace, the faint pain from the nails digging into his shoulders, the raspy gasps brushing against his ear. And most of all, the scar his fingers brushed over multiple times, one he had never had the chance to even know about before. When he had woken up the next morning he'd found himself alone and cold in his bed. He could never figure out why, but even though he knew that he'd been expecting a person to be there he just didn't feel alarmed. He felt abandoned and out of place, but at the same time he felt as if everything was normal and the same as ever._

 _For days, everyone went on with their lives as if nothing had really changed. All the while everyone knew something just wasn't right, but no one could put their finger on it. As the days went by their uneasy feelings gradually faded 'till nothing, until that that day arrived. The day of their game against Rakuzan, that is._

 _It was the very moment Chihiro Mayuzumi's skills were revealed. It was like an electric shock running through his body, sending a gush of relief through him. Followed by something like a huge, spiky wall of feelings hitting him hard to the ground. Immediately thoughts of Kuroko filled his mind, he felt so confused as to exactly where the bluenette were and why hadn't these thoughts occurred to him earlier? He could barely breathe. Looking around himself, Kagami noticed that all the members of seirin seemed to be in similar states of mind. That in itself scared him even more._

 _After a short time out they all had pulled themselves together as well as they could in such a short amount of time. However, the game didn't go well, after a hard fight with the tiniest ray of hope which was crushed mercilessly with Akashi's change of heart. They lost, completely._

 _After that Kagami could never quite shake off the awful guilt-like feeling. He couldn't believe he hadn't chosen to speak properly with Kuroko when he asked that question. Kagami told his team about it, eventually members of GOM too. They all found it weird and, after some pretty stupid discussions with his homeroom teacher they finally got his address. Which only led them to an empty, abandoned house. At that point they got the police involved. A week later they got news of the shadow having met his end, in the cold embrace of the flowing water of a damned river. Whatever he could have been doing there was a mystery to them all, it only made Kagami doubt the whole ordeal. Even through the funeral he couldn't believe it, how could he? There was no family present and Akashi, who arranged it wasn't there either. To this day, it still didn't seem real._

 _And now, in this very moment. There he was, sitting right in front of him. He surely had matured, he even looked a bit feminine in the dim light in the bar. His hair had gotten a bit longer; it was slicked back at one of the sides for it not to cover his face. His eyes looked even gloomier than they used to, but at the same time they gave a strange feeling of ignorance or unawareness. The thing that stood out the most to Kagami was the fact that he looked even thinner than he used to be. It was easy to see, even when he was wearing a hoodie, of a sort._

 **~ -* (/=3=)/ * - ~**

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

At the very moment those words left the bluenette's mouth Kagami's blood ran cold. Those were words he had feared he would hear at this moment, and now it was a reality that was hitting him damn hard in his face. He couldn't really be serious, he had to be joking, right? It was just a very bad joke, right? A mix of anguish, fear sadness and most of all, confusion, overran his previous feeling of excitement, making him down right angry.

"You- Bastard! I had to attend your fucking funeral, and you can't even remember me?!" Kagami exclaimed, slamming his fist against the bar counter. He couldn't help it, the frustration he felt made things go in circles around in his head.

"..Funeral? Are you sure you haven't mistaken me for someone else perhaps?" Kuroko questioned, tilting his head ever so slightly. He looked genuinely confused. Seeing that look hurt, this felt like some sick joke.

"How many others have got blue fucking hair in japan, huh? And with your low presence to boot!" He snapped back, clutching his fist in an attempt not to slam it against the counter again.

"Well, that's true, but-" The bluenette tried to protest, but seemed to find himself at a loss of words.

"No buts! Everyone thinks you're fucking dead! You promised to stick with me! We were gonna be the best! You just disappeared! Everyone was thrown into grief! Nobody knew what happened and you were just- Gone!" Kagami pretty much barked out. It was no good, he couldn't stand this. A part of him wanted to hug the guy and check every single part of him for any kind of injuries, while another part of him wanted to kick the living crap out of him for letting him believe he was dead for eight fucking years.

Kuroko stared up at him in, what could seem like, disbelief. He was quick to turn to his 'companion' with a blank look. "I'm sorry" He said in a low voice, before returning to a much more, serious demeanour. "I'll have to take my leave. Let's take this another night" He said with the slightest of smiles on his lips before he slipped on his hood, which seemed to have something like horns or maybe bunny ears attached to it.

"Wait, what about my money?" The dark-haired guy spoke, in what sounded almost like a demand as he grabbed Kuroko's wrist.

Kuroko put his hand over the others, fondling it before swiftly prying it off. Kagami could feel his blood boiling at watching them, he was actually relieved to see Kuroko stand up from his seat. "I'll keep it, as an insurance. For future business." He said, quickly making his way towards the exit.

Kagami immediately felt panicked. After all this time, he finally saw him again, now he couldn't just let him up and disappear again, could he? "Wait, you can't just leave-"Kagami shouted out, clumsily making his way to the other side of the bar. His body almost felt like it refused to move, making every move feel like he would fall to the ground. "Hey!" He exclaimed once more, trying to get the bluenette's attention, however that showed no sign of working. Kuroko kept his pace. By the time Kagami reached the exit, even though he ran, all he met was a crowd of strangers moving around the streets.

Kagami, feeling dejected, kept standing there, staring out into the streets until he noticed man trying to sneak past him. Before the guy got out of his reach, he grabbed his collar and slammed him against the outer wall of the bar.

"What the hell is your relationship with that guy?!" He practically barked out, pressing him against the wall.

"W-we just work together! I know nothing 'bout him!" With a fearful look on his face the guy grabbed Kagami's hands, trying to get out of his hold.

Working together? Kagami felt a burning anger filling him up as h heard those words. "Do you really think I'll believe that?" He snarled as he raised a hand, he was just about to slam his fist into the guys annoying face when he shouted out.

"Okay! Listen, my friend brought him to Tokyo five weeks ago, I was told he's the kind of guy who'll do anything for the right price-!" He was holding his hands up in front of his face protectively as he spoke hurriedly. His words, making Kagami even more frustrated than before so he hit him anyway.

Anything for the right price, huh? Those words felt like acid slowly dripping onto his heart, it couldn't possibly be true. "His contact info, got it?" Kagami asked, more like demanded, in a low voice.

"I-I've got an address, there's a bunch of them staying there so he should be there too." The guy blabbered out, his whole body had started shaking.

Kagami was quick to let go as soon as he got the address, the guy ran away just as quickly. In all honesty he could say he regretted having let go as he had no real reason to actually believe in that guy's words. Still though, something was better than nothing. As soon as Kagami got back inside the bar he was dragged to the back, then lectured then, of course, fired. Not that that was, in any way, surprising. He had after all left his duty, lost two customers and threatened one of them right outside the store. Kagami didn't even bother trying to explain his actions, he was too busy remembering, and trying to figure out how to spell the name of the street he would have to visit.


End file.
